Cómo nos conocimos
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: La historia, contada por tercero no siempre es bueno. O mejor dicho, casi nunca. Sakura y Shaoran deberían darse cuenta de ello, de lo que se dice a sus espaldas. Y en su cara. -Puro SxS : -


**Cómo nos conocimos**

**Por: **Mirchuus

**Advertencia:** Card Captors Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sino que pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Esto está escrito sin fines de lucro, pura diversión. Sé que es largo, pero no habría quedado bien sí lo cortaba. Espero que les guste y perdonenme si hubo algún error por ahí, cualquier cosa me avisan ;) Comentar no hace mal, tampoco ;). ¡Besos!

—Tú eres Keiko, la nueva del instituto. ¿Y preguntas quiénes son aquellos dos? ¿Los que están bajo el árbol de Sakura, abrazados y haciéndose mimos? Ellos son Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, de último año... ya están viendo por alguna universidad a la que puedan ingresar juntos. ¿Quieres saber cómo se conocieron? ¿Sí? Pues fue así:

Sakura, de chica, como a los diez años quería conocer el mundo, salir a ver otros lugares que no sean Tomoeda. Un día, se ausentó a clases a causa de una terrible fiebre que casi llegaba a los cuarenta grados. Se sentía muy mal y sus nauseas se hicieron presentes por lo que se dirigió al baño entre tambaleos; marchaba con los ojos entrecerrados y muy mareada rememorando el programa de televisión que veía sobre ciudades del mundo y que en ese momento se enfocaba en Hong Kong. Abrió la puerta del baño y entró en él, devolviendo el estómago y lavándose la cara lentamente, sin energías. Salió del baño, caminó un poco con los ojos cerrados, con el dolor de cabeza en aumento, balbuceando incoherencias como que pronto se moriría. En ese momento tropieza con algo realizando un estrepitoso ruido y cayendo al suelo. Quejándose del dolor levantó la cabeza y descubre algo increíble. Su piso ya no era de madera, sino que tenía una alfombra en toda su extensión de color azul oscuro; las paredes blancas ahora tenían completamente cerámicas azules con una lámpara cada cierta determinada cantidad de cerámicas; y lo más importante, la puerta no daba al pasillo, sino que a una habitación.

»Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de algo: esa no era su casa.

»Miró para atrás y descubrió que el objeto contra el que había chocado era un gigantesco, extraordinario y fascinante telescopio apuntando al cielo poblado de nubes blancas brillando al sol de mediodía a través de una alta ventana. ¿_Sol_? Se preguntó Kinomoto. En Tomoeda estaba nublado. No llegó a preguntarse que había pasado allí cuando se escuchó un portazo. Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños. A él se le notaba en sus ojos una feroz mirada confundida, en la que la desconfianza y la sorpresa sobresalían. Dijo algo, que Sakura no entendió.

»— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó.

»El joven extraño abrió aún más sus ojos recelosos y atónitos. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, carraspeó y le contestó observando fijamente todos los movimientos que ella efectuaba arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación.

»— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas en mi habitación? Y además, ¿por qué hablas japonés? —Sakura lo observó con esfuerzo, tenía un acento un poco extraño pero leve.

»—Uno: Sakura. Tres: por que es mi idioma y esto es Japón —parpadeó unos segundos, tomó aire y agregó— y de la dos: ni idea. Se suponía que estaba en mi casa.

»— ¿Tu casa? —El ceño del chico se frunció, sus pobladas cejas se encresparon ante tal respuesta—. Perdón, chica. Pero esta es _mi_ casa.

»—Sí, lo noté —balbuceó Sakura sin sarcasmo en su tono—. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

»—Shaoran. Shaoran Li —contempló sus ojos verdes, ingenuos y dulces, su frente perlada del sudor, a la que se le pegaban cabellos castaños claro del flequillo. Shaoran tuvo que admitir que el aspecto de la chica era demacrado. Al instante que pensó esto, se le vino a la cabeza una frase que ella dijo—. Dijiste que hablas japonés porque esto es Japón, ¿no? Te equivocas, niña. No estás en Japón, sino en la gran China. Estás en Hong Kong.

»Sakura abrió los ojos lo que más que pudo. ¿Hong Kong? Pero si hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba en Tomoeda. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sería un sueño? Pero el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas le decían todo lo contrario.

»— ¡¿Hong Kong?! —Reaccionó enseguida levantándose bruscamente del suelo, a pesar de sus pocas energías—. ¿Cómo...? —Y se desplomó en el suelo, débil.

»Shaoran dejó de lado su desconfianza para socorrerla inmediatamente, la tomó entre brazos con esfuerzo y la acercó a la cama. Ella murmuraba incoherencias sobre Tomoeda. Tocó su frente y notó que hervía. Se separó de ella y velozmente fue hasta el baño, cargó agua en un vaso que allí había, regresó a su habitación y buscó en su buró una pastilla para la fiebre que estaba seguro de que tenía.

»—Toma, te ayudará a bajar la fiebre —le comentó suavemente olvidando su hostilidad anterior. La ayudó a sentarse, le tendió la pastilla que ella enseguida agarró y se llevó a la boca, y le dio de beber. Luego volvió a ayudarla pero esta vez para que se acostase. Tomó el vaso y lo devolvió al baño, regresó y le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

»Sakura solo asintió con una dulce sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Shaoran no pudo hacer más que sentir alegría ante esto. Sin embargo, esa emoción se apagó rápidamente dando paso a la incertidumbre, dándole un pasaje de regreso a sus recelos.

»—Sakura... ¿no? —Esperó su afirmación—. Sakura, ¿cómo llegaste a Hong Kong?

»—Sinceramente Shaoran: ni idea —la franqueza era admirable en sus ojos, extraños para una japonesa—. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte yo algo? En verdad son dos cosas. La primera: ¿Cómo sabes hablar japonés sí esto... si esto es... China?

»—Mi familia ha echo varios viajes a Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania y otros países por el trabajo de mi papá. A Japón fui como cinco veces, y el idioma japonés me gusta desde casi los tres años. Además, China y Japón compartimos un estilo de escritura.

»— ¡El Kanji! —musitó Sakura asimilando sus palabras.

»—Sí —confirmó Shaoran examinándola lentamente—. ¿Cuál es tu segunda pregunta?

»—Ah, sí. Pero ¿de qué trabaja tu padre?

»— ¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta?

»—No realmente, aunque también me da curiosidad —admitió manteniendo abiertos sus párpados abiertos con pesar.

»—Astrónomo. A veces trabaja en la NASA, o en otros centros espaciales.

»— ¡Por eso tienes un telescopio! ¿Verdad? ¿Y ha ido al espacio?

»—Dijiste dos preguntas únicamente —susurró por lo bajo, como si fuera dirigido exclusivamente para él.

»Se hizo un silencio denso en la habitación. Sakura desvió su mirada avergonzada y Shaoran se recriminó lo dicho.

»—Sí, el telescopio me lo regalo mi papá cuando cumplí los nueve años, era lo que más quería. Y no. Se lo han ofrecido algunas veces pero las ha rechazado siempre. Dice que algo es estar de viaje en el mismo planeta, y otra cosa es estar en la nada —Finalizó con un suspiró, y notó como Sakura lo miraba contenta, agradecida e interesada —. Él es la razón por la que he vuelto temprano hoy del colegio. Hoy regresa de Rusia.

»— ¿En serio? ¡Que bueno estaría conocerlo! —Exclamó para sí misma.

»—Parece que estas mejor —Sakura emitió un sonido afirmativo haciendo que a Shaoran se les escape una pequeña sonrisa. E inmediatamente su seriedad regresó—. Sakura, ¿no recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste a mi casa?

»—Yo... —volteó la cabeza apesadumbrada—, yo sólo recuerdo estar mal, y dirigirme al baño y... bueno, devolver el estómago —un sonrojo dulce y de vergüenza se extendía por su rostro—, salí y me tropecé. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en tu habitación.

»— ¿Vomitaste? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire sin fijarse en el carmesí de las mejillas de Sakura—. ¿Tiraste la cadena? —Ella se exaltó. Shaoran la miró manteniendo una mano en el mentón en señal de estar especulando.

»— ¡No! ¡Lo olvide por completo!

»Ante tal contestación Shaoran se levantó instantáneamente y con paso presuroso atravesó la puerta del baño. Al momento volvió con una sonrisa satisfactoria, marcada con seguridad e incredulidad.

»—Esta ahí —al ver la confusión de Sakura, Shaoran explicó—. Tú vomitaste, y ahí está. Desde que pisaste el baño, estás en mi casa. ¿No te diste cuenta de que eran diferentes baños? ¿O el de tu casa es parecido?

»—Estaba muy mareada. No me di cuenta de nada hasta que me caí. Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser que entré a mi baño y terminé en el tuyo?

»—Mejor esperemos a mi papá. Él podrá ayudarnos.

»— ¿Cómo a que hora vuelve? Además, ¿nos creerá?

»—Volverá casi en la noche, como dentro de seis horas. Y pienso que lo hará; ya que nunca traigo amigos a mi casa, mi puerta se cierra con llave, la única forma de entrar es por el balcón pero se ha trabado y él lo tiene que arreglar o por la ventana, pero está obstruida por el telescopio —le explicó, hichándosele el pecho levemente en el acto.

»— ¡Guau! Cuanta seguridad —Sakura sonrió dulcemente. Luego miró al techo y preguntó curiosa—. ¿Y qué haremos hasta que llegue?

»Shaoran quedó mudo por unos momentos, parecía meditar las palabras de la chica. Escasas ideas se le ocurrieron, pero sugirió la que le pareció mejor.

»— ¿Conoces Hong Kong? —Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Al instante negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo para salir?

»— ¡Sí! —Sakura se levantó de la cama contenta y ya con más energías.

»Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de un detalle: Sakura iba en pijama. Shaoran le tomó de la mano y la arrastró un piso más abajo, donde se encontraban todos los demás cuartos y entró a una habitación pintada de rosa pastel. Le explicó que era la habitación de la hermana más chica de sus cuatro hermanas mayores. La dejó sola para que encuentre algo con qué cambiarse y, después de que ella ya se había cambiado, salieron ambos hacía la Metrópoli. Sakura le cuestionó el por qué Shaoran vivía en una casa de tres pisos sí ella pensaba que allá, en China, por la sobrepoblación habitaban en torres de departamentos. Shaoran le manifestó que su familia era adinerada por lo que tenían una casa propia. Le demostró todos los colores de Victoria, la capital de Hong Kong City —como le explicó a Sakura—, e ir hasta Kowloon les tomaría bastante tiempo. Anduvieron por calles repletas de gente, intentando leer el mar de carteles que inundaban cada edificio; y, debido a que eran empujados por la muchedumbre, se tomaron de la mano para no perderse. Disfrutaron del aire, de un helado y de pequeñas bromas que se les ocurrían.

»Cuando regresaban a casa de Shaoran, Sakura no logró evitar exclamar:

»— ¡Me encantó Hong Kong! ¡Es grandiosa! —Rió con alegría.

»Shaoran sonrío levemente ante su ingenuidad. Para él, Hong Kong era sólo una ciudad, una ciudad como cualquier otra, como Tokio, New York, Shangai, París, Londres y millones de ciudades más. Entraron nuevamente en la casa de la familia Li, encontrándose con una señora mayor que apenas superaba los cuarenta años y un hombre casi de la misma edad pero con pelos plateados como la luna más evidentes.

»— ¡Shaoran! ¡Tanto tiempo, hijo! ¿Estás con una amiga? —Saludó el hombre a su hijo acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, entregando un abrazo a su hijo, quien lo correspondió con energía.

»—Tres semanas, padre. Te fuiste hace tres semanas —recordó Shaoran sin esconder su satisfacción de tener a su padre de vuelta con él. Se paró a su lado mientras su padre se sentaba en el sillón y le susurró apenas audiblemente—. Necesitaremos tu ayuda, padre.

»— ¿Shaoran? —balbuceó alarmado.

»— ¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Una amiguita de Shaoran? Eres bonita, ¿no serás su novia? ¿No? —decía la madre del aludido a la vez que a éste se le arrebolaban las mejillas.

»Y Sakura ante esto, por supuesto, no entendía nada. Ella era la extranjera, allí todos hablaban en otro idioma. Shaoran hizo presente ese hecho.

»—Mamá, papá, ella es japonesa. No nos entiende.

»—Oh. Tienes razón —balbuceó la mujer. Se dio vuelta hacia Sakura y en perfecto japonés le preguntó—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

»—Gracias... Sakura Kinomoto, señora.

»—Dime, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hijo, querida?

»Shaoran le interrumpió y la atención de todos los presentes se dirigió a él.

»—De Tomoeda. El problema es que no sabemos como llegó.

»Ambos adultos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ante la palpable confusión, Shaoran accedió a informarles.

»—La encontré cuando llegué, en mi habitación, enferma —notó como los ojos de sus padres estaban desorbitados. Decidió que mejor era mostrar las pruebas—. Mejor vengan, vamos Sakura.

»Subieron al tercer piso, donde la evidencia y las hipótesis realizadas en la mente del chico fueron expuestas con un silencio sepulcral por parte de sus acompañantes. Les mostró el baño —el cual pensaban que había telestransportado a Sakura—, el olor ácido y maloliente del anterior contenido del estómago de la chica. Sólo el ruido de la calle, el sonido del reloj despertador en la mesa de luz, la sinfonía compuesta entre sus reparaciones y los latidos de sus propios corazones.

»— ¿No saben que fue? —murmuró lentamente hacía su hijo.

»—No, padre. Para eso esperábamos a que llegaras. ¿Qué piensas que pudo haber hecho que Sakura termine en Hong Kong?

»—No estoy muy seguro... Kinomoto, ¿No recuerdas nada?

»—Solo lo que ya le he dicho a Shaoran, señor. Aunque ahora que lo dice, yo deseaba mucho conocer otras ciudades aparte de Tomoeda, y justo antes de venir al baño estaba viendo un documental sobre ciudades importantes, y la última que había visto era sobre Hong Kong... por lo que venía pensando en esta ciudad.

»—Puede que sea... aunque no lo crea posible, un túnel del gusano. Aunque normalmente conecta dimensiones, esta vez conectó dos lugares dentro de un mismo planeta. Es la única explicación que le puedo dar.

»— ¿Un túnel del gusano? ¿Y cree que podría regresar por él? —cuestionó Sakura esperanzada. Apenas había pasado un día y, a pesar de disfrutar de la compañía de Shaoran, extrañaba a su familia y amigos.

»—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, Kinomoto... Sakura. —Contestó dulcemente.

»Sakura asintió. Entró en el baño con un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza: Tomoeda. Tomoeda con sus verdes, con sus casas, su colegio, el parque pingüino, sus amigos, su familia. Cerró los ojos y dio dos pasos más. Y frente al matrimonio Li con su hijo menor, Sakura Kinomoto se fue tal como llegó. La vieron desaparecer, como un grano de arena en la marea.

»Sakura reapareció en su propio baño, de noche y con ropa ajena. Suspiró; tenía suerte de que justamente ese día tanto su padre como su hermano llegaban tarde. Regresó a su habitación y con satisfacción se dejó caer en su cama, pero con la incertidumbre de si volvería a ver al joven Li. Un día, pero extrañaría su compañía.

»Mientras, en China, Shaoran Li tomaba con determinación el pijama entre sus manos. Vio a sus padres, quienes lo contemplaban con orgullo.

»—Madre, padre. Quiero estudiar en Japón. En Tomoeda, para ser exacto.

»—Bien —sonrió la mujer.

»Al otro día, Sakura despertó siendo sacudida del hombro. Por la ventana se filtraban los rayos del sol matutino que le calentaba sus castaños cabellos. Miró a quien la despertó y quedó petrificada. Solo balbuceó un inaudible "_Shaoran"._

»Sus ojos chocolates con toquecitos de miel eran verdaderos. Sentía la calidez de su mano sobre su hombro, escuchaba su respiración a su lado y sentía su aliento a menta fresca de su rostro. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, él le contestó.

»—Sakura. Saluda a tu nuevo compañero de grado —Shaoran sonrió. Y Sakura sólo pudo corresponderle la sonrisa.

»En los meses siguientes la rutina era: Shaoran despierta a Sakura llegado de su casa, ya desayunado; él salta por la ventana y la espera en la calle mientras ella se apura y ambos se dirigen a la escuela; pasan todo el día juntos y luego Shaoran regresa a su casa a través del baño de Sakura. Se visitaban mutuamente. Los domingos, Sakura a veces iba a su casa, toda la familia Li la recibía contenta, e incluso Shaoran le había enseñado el telescopio y unas cuantas constelaciones.

»Hasta un día.

»Un día Shaoran no fue a la casa de Sakura. Ésta casi se queda dormida, pero su hermano la llevó al colegio para que llegara a tiempo. Ese día avisaron que el estudiante de intercambio Shaoran Li ya no asistiría más. Muchos se entristecieron, pero nadie como Sakura. Apenas volvió a su casa tomó el teléfono y llamo a Hong Kong.

»—Familia Li —contestó una voz desanimada del otro lado del tubo, pero en chino.

»— ¡¿Shaoran?! ¿Por qué no viniste hoy? ¿Es cierto que no vendrás más? —hablaba rápido, descontrolada.

»—Sakura —susurró—. No puedo. Se ha roto una cañería en mi baño y no me deja pasar. Lo he intentado por más de dos horas. Lo siento Sakura.

»Sakura lloró desconsoladamente esa noche. No vería más a Li. Seguirían llamándose y mandándose cartas, pero no era lo mismo. Él había prometido que regresaría a Tomoeda, no sabía cuándo pero lo haría.

»Cinco años después, ya en secundaria, Sakura se llevó una sorpresa. Se despertó con una sacudida en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos chocolotes, un pelo castaño y cejas pobladas conocidas en el cuerpo de un adolescente, de un hombre. No lo podía creer. _Shaoran..._

»—Regresé, Sakura —sonrió terriblemente sexy al parecer de Sakura, quien saltó a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida de inmediato—. Ahora soy tu vecino de al lado.

»Sakura sollozó de felicidad y Shaoran la separó un poco para acercar sus cabezas, sus labios, juntándolos en un primer beso. Sus lenguas entraron en juego y el tierno beso dio paso a un océano de caricias. Terminando en su primera noche de pasión, aunque se debería de decir mañana ya que ese día el puesto de Sakura y el del nuevo alumno extranjero, Li, estuvieron vacíos.

»Desde entonces, Sakura y Shaoran son novios.

» ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció, Keiko-chan?

— ¿Los túneles de gusano realmente existen? —una mirada de desconfianza se crea en sus ojos—. ¿Esa historia es cierta?

—Oh, no —ríe Naoko.

—Bueno, Sakura y Shaoran se vieron por primera vez en sus vidas el día en que Li pisó el terreno de la Primaria Tomoeda. Las flores de cerezo resplandecían en el azul cielo de la atmósfera. La gente cumplía su rutina hacía el trabajo o la escuela; en la Primaria Tomoeda los estudiantes entraban en el establecimiento, se cambiaban de calzado y se dirigían a sus aulas. Algunos ingresaban con alegrías renovadas, expectantes de alguna novedad que podría acontecer. Murmullos y charlas de niños complacidos se escuchaban por doquier, únicamente amenguados ante el sonido del timbre que daba inicio a las clases y la entrada del profesor.

»Ante del sonido indicador de entrada, una chica con uniforme escolar se apuraba a llegar a tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su salón atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

»—Llegué... —suspiró a la vez que apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en su mano derecha descansando en un banco de un compañero.

»—Justo a tiempo, Kinomoto —sonrió el profesor tras ella dándole un susto a la chica—. Ahora siéntese en su lugar por favor.

»Sakura se acercó a su banco, dejó sus cosas y saludando a una amiga se sentó en la silla esperando que las horas pasasen y la clase resulte entretenida. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacía la ventana a su lado que le mostraba todo el patio de la primaria, donde las canchas eran dominantes. Suspiró, le hubiese parecido más lindo ver los jardines de la entrada; aunque igualmente se quedaba contemplando los árboles cercanos al campo de fútbol.

»En la hora de gimnasia, divertida, Sakura se dirigió al gimnasio: el profesor ese día había dicho que practicarían basketball. Amaba ese espacio curricular, era el que mejor se le daba. El profesor los había separado en dos grupos grandes: chicos y chicas: y luego los subdividió en equipos de cinco. Sakura se encontraba en el equipo dos, el cual esperaba mientras el uno practicaba tiros al aro. Cuando el silbato se oyó en la cancha permitiéndole la entrada al equipo dos femenino y el descanso al uno. Sakura tomó la primera pelota que encontró y enseguida se posicionó frente a la cesta para lanzar el primer tiro. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, picó la pelota dos veces, sosteniéndola con la mano derecha y marcando la dirección con la izquierda, lanzó. Pero no tuvo fuerza ni dirección exacta. La pelota cayó antes de llegar a destino rebotando en el piso y entristeciendo a la lanzadora.

»—Lo hiciste mal, hasta me dio lastima —dijo una voz hostil tras ella.

»Sakura se dio vuelta sorprendida y con un deje de furia para ver quién le había hecho tal comentario. Allí, vestido con un traje de marinero —uniforme resguardado para los hombres—, con una gorra que intentaba sin éxito ocultar sus castaños cabellos que sobresalían en un flequillo tupido sobre sus ojos chocolates que brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas.

»—Joven Li, llega tarde. ¿A qué se debe tanto retraso? —cuestionó el profesor preocupado y molesto por tal demora.

»—El chofer no era japonés y se perdió —respondió escuetamente pero con respeto.

»El maestro asintió entendiendo las razones del niño y dándose vuelta hacia la clase, pitó dos largas veces el silbato reclamando la atención de todos los alumnos. Lo presentó al niño como Shaoran Li, proveniente de Hong Kong, China, y estaría de intercambio por un tiempo. Por último pidió que lo trataran amigablemente y lo incorporaran. Hubo murmullos instantáneamente que rellenaron el mutismo que anteriormente reinaba en el gimnasio.

»El timbre marcó nuevamente el cambio de hora. Sakura se quedó observando a Shaoran seguidamente a la vez que este desviaba la vista prestándole atención y todos sus compañeros salían tranquilamente del gimnasio, después de ordenar las pelotas, hacía el recreo.

»— ¿Qué? —Dijo Li al verse observado. Sakura, avergonzada no supo que contestar—. Debes mejorar tu forma de tirar. Eres pésima, niña.

»— ¡No soy mala! —por primera vez desde hace un tiempo, a Sakura se le frunció el ceño, enfadada—. ¡Gimnasia es la materia que mejor se me da!

»—Demuéstralo —la desafió sonriendo ladinamente.

»Sakura agarró el balón entre manos con su confianza renaciendo e invadiéndola, y repitió la misma operación que antes le había fallado. Lanzó con fuerza aunque sin sobrepasarse, la pelota escapó de sus manos con una ruta designada y con un poco de velocidad encestando correctamente.

»— ¿Viste? —le preguntó Sakura satisfecha.

»Shaoran la miró con arrogancia. Recogió una pelota y sin esfuerzo la lanzó, encestándola al igual que Sakura. Le devolvió la mirada llena de petulancia. Decidió proponerle una competencia de un tiro cada uno hasta el que fallé; y Sakura aceptó gustosa.

»Lanzaron.

»Encestó Sakura; encestó Shaoran. El segundo tiro de ella entró, el de él también. Ambos metieron el tercero. El cuarto; el quinto. A Sakura le empezaba a doler el brazo a causa de su irregularidad en este juego. Iban por el sexto, cuando una voz potente y autoritaria los sorprende de atrás, haciéndoles saltar levemente y dejar caer sus balones.

»— ¡Profesor! —Se extrañó Sakura—. ¿Qué sucede?

»—Sucede, Kinomoto, que la cuarta hora ya ha empezado y ustedes dos aún no están presentes. —Contestó manteniendo la compostura a pesar del enfado latente.

»Ambos chicos se disculparon y se pusieron en marcha hacia su salón en un silencio profundo en el que Sakura le indicaba el camino con señas discretas. Ingresaron en el aula, Sakura se dirigió a su asiento y a Shaoran le indicaron el puesto trasero.

»Shaoran y Sakura pasaban las horas de gimnasia en puras competencias, por comentarios burlones, por diversión, para intentar superar al otro, para mejorar. Comentarios arrogantes presentes, sonrisas ladinas, ingenuidad y hostilidad, sinceridad. No se daban cuenta, pero cada día era más tiempo el que compartían.

»Pasó un mes. Se encontraban en clase de gimnasia, en un nuevo enfrentamiento de Kinomoto contra Li; esta vez era un partido de voleibol mixto, en el que distaba de ser congruente a la vez anterior en la que ambos se encontraban en equipos diferentes y, en vez de ser seis niños contra seis niñas, parecía que era un juego de dos personas, una contra otra. Sakura y Shaoran se hallaban en el mismo grupo, compitiendo en quién daba el mejor golpe, el mejor salto, o quién llegaba primero hasta la pelota. Los expectantes especulaban en que era un equipo de dos fuertes competidores.

»El equipo contrario hizo un saque de abajo dirigiéndose por completo hacia Sakura, cuando ésta se distrajo.

»— ¡Li! ¡Acércate! —exclamó el profesor desde lejos, haciendo seas con las manos.

»Shaoran le obedeció. Más de uno se preguntaba que podría haber hecho él para que lo llamen con una cara tan seria. Al rato, regresó con el rostro compungido por el desánimo. Lentamente el grupo se le iba acercando formando un circulo a su alrededor, preguntando inquietos la razón de su expresión. No obstante, él no respondió.

»—Alumnos —pidió atención el profesor, esperando hasta estar seguro de que se las otorgaban o lo aparentaban—. Acabamos de recibir una noticia. Shaoran Li... su compañero Shaoran Li volverá a China. Hoy es su último día en la Primaria. Te extrañaremos, Shaoran.

»Inmediatamente, todos voltearon hacía el aludido. Los sentían, extrañarían a aquel extranjero. El día en su completo transcurrió en despedidas de todos sus compañeros; excepto por Sakura. Shaoran evitaba a Sakura, y unos minutos antes de la despedida final se acercó a ella.

»—Sakura.

»—Shaoran, yo quería decirte an... —hablaba la chica como en un discurso preparado con antelación. Pero la persona a quien se lo dirigía le cortó en mitad de la frase.

»—Empieza a tirar mejor, y trata de que tus brazos estén en ángulo recto. Ya veremos si eres buena como dicen —Sakura no comprendía nada; Shaoran sonrió ladinamente y se alejó despidiéndose con una mano levantada.

»Sakura se enfadó, pero entendió que esa fue su forma de decir "adiós". Y en su fuero interno, una pequeña angustia nació.

»El tiempo pasó, y luego de sesenta lunas que adornaron el cielo y brillaron como las reinas de la noche, Sakura descubrió en esos años la grandeza del Internet, todo lo que uno podía hacer: jugar, mirar televisión o cualquier video, leer, charlar y conocer nuevas personas. Se enteró de gente que contrajeron votos a través del mismo, toda la información trivial y la necesaria. Cada día que pasaba, le destinaba unos segundos más a este fascinante mundo.

»Una amiga le había recomendado una sala de Chat a nivel mundial, con diferente categorías según cada idioma. Cada lenguaje tenía distintas salas a elegir, pero la que mayor vergüenza le dio fue la titulada "Only sex". Decidió entrar en amigos uno.

»_Inserte nickname _—_l_e pidió la sala. Escribió el primero que le vino a la cabeza. _"Flor de Primavera". _

»_Espere mientras lo ingresamos _—aparecía en la pantalla—. _Sala completa. Por favor inténtelo más tarde._

»Sakura, frustrada, salió de esa sala y trató en una diferente, amigos dos. Repitió el mismo procedimiento, no obstante obtenía el mismo resultado. Buscó otra sala, encontrando al final de la lista una con pocos usuarios, amigos cuatro. Lo probó nuevamente y esta vez accedió. Sonrió contenta, era hora de charlar.

»_Flor de Primavera: ¡Hola!_

_»_Observó como los otros dos usuarios le contestaron el saludo y luego nada. No hablaban, ni siquiera un emoticon. _Aburrido,_ pensó Sakura, pero no desistió e hizo la última prueba.

»_Flor de Primavera: Ya fue... ¿Es que no hay nadie? _

»Esperó unos minutos más. Nuevamente, nada. Resignada iba a cerrar la página cuando aparece una frase bajo la suya.

»_El_chino: Ninguno te va a contestar, están muy ocupados en sus privados._

»Sakura releyó lo anterior. Privados, ya entendía el porqué tanto silencio.

»_Flor de Primavera: Con razón... por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? _

»_El_chino: No voy a decir mi nombre en público._

»_Que arrogante,_ pensó disgustada, _ni que fuera estrella de cine... _No se le ocurría como iniciar una conversación, por lo que leyó otra vez lo escrito por ese tal chino. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Apretó el clic derecho del mouse sobre el nickname de El_chino en la lista de usuarios, y seleccionó la opción "Privado".

»_Flor de Primavera: ¡Hola de nuevo!_

_»El_chino: ¿Privado? Hola._

_»Flor de Primavera: Ahora sí, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_»El_chino: tú primero._

_»Flor de Primavera: Bien, soy Sakura._

_»El_chino: Shaoran._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿De dónde eres? _

_»El_chino: China._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡¿China?! ¿Y por que estas en la sala japonesa?_

»_El_chino: Por que dentro de poco me voy a vivir a Japón, y para irme acostumbrando…_

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿Y en que parte de China vives?_

_»El_chino: Hong Kong. ¿Tu?_

_»Flor de Primavera: Vivo en Tomoeda. _

_»Flor de Primavera: Tomoeda queda cerca de Tokio, por cierto._

_»El_chino: Lo sé. Fui allí hace unos años._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿En serio? Oye, ¿a ti también te apareció como un cartelito?_

_»El_chino: Sí, ¿hablas del que dice "fueron elegidos para probar la nueva forma de comunicación, tienen que usar cámaras web o enviarse fotos, pueden hablar todo el tiempo que quieran y hacer lo que sea, es como la vida real"?_

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Sí, ése!_

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿Qué crees que significará?_

_»El_chino: Ni idea…_

»Sakura esperó unos cuantos segundos a que el otro internauta le respondiese, pero eso no sucedió. Tamborileó sus dedos en el teclado de la computadora y su expresión expresó tedio. Describió al tal chino en sólo una palabra en su mente: seco. Estuvo tentada de decírselo, pero se abstuvo ya que ella no era capaz de pelearse por Internet, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. En cambio, Sakura prefirió utilizar otro tema de conversación.

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿Qué música te gusta?_

_»El_chino: No soy fanático._

_»Flor de Primavera: Oh…_

_»Flor de Primavera: Dijiste que conocías Tomoeda, ¿viniste hace mucho tiempo?_

_»El_chino: Unos años._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto exactamente? ¿Por qué?_

_»El_chino: ¿Importa?_

_»Flor de Primavera: No…No realmente._

_»Flor de Primavera: Es que hace un tiempo yo conocí a un Shaoran._

_»El_chino: Muchos tenemos el mismo nombre._

_»Flor de Primavera: Ah, bien… es que el que yo digo vino justamente a estudiar a mi escuela, hace seis años._

_»El_chino: Yo fui hace seis años._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡No me digas! ¡Qué coincidencia! _

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuál es tu apellido?!_

_»El_chino: No digo mis apellido en Internet._

_»Flor de Primavera: Ah…_

»Sakura tuvo que admitirlo, se decepcionó terriblemente cuando aquél Shaoran se negó. Sinceramente ella odiaría quedarse con la duda para siempre, pero estaba inmensamente insegura sobre si insistía o lo dejaba en paz. Mientras en su mente se daba aquella pequeña batalla, se decidió a ingresar a una página de videos para buscar algo gracioso con que distenderse. Encontró uno de situaciones graciosas que les pasaban a los gatos cuando oyó un sonido diferente que no pertenecía al video. Lo paró y se fijó en los otros programas que tenía abierto. Finalmente, se dio cuenta que provenía de la conversación.

_»El_chino: Te digo mi apellido si…_

»Sakura se emocionó. Contestó en seguida, cuestionando la condición que quería imponer aquel chino.

_»El_chino: …si probamos eso que apareció ahí. __Sobre la nueva forma de conversación._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Dale! Ya tenía bastante curiosidad sobre qué trataba. Tengo cámara Web, ¿tu?_

_»El_chino: Sí, si._

» Con una sonrisa, encendió la cámara, la apuntó correctamente a su cara y, luego, en la pantalla presionó sobre aquel cartel titilante que la llamaba a probar. La pantalla se le puso en blanco, después titiló a negro y Sakura temió haber presionado un virus. Se recriminó a sí misma que más tonta no podía ser, pero enseguida la pantalla regresó a la normalidad. Y ella suspiró de alivio.

_»Flor de Primavera: Ah… por un momento pensé que era un virus… bien, ya apreté en el cartelito, ¿tu ya lo has hecho?_

_»El_chino: Tu voz me suena conocida…_

»La pobre chica abrió los ojos a más no poder. No sólo también lo había escuchado como si estuviera a su lado, sino que veía la imagen de él, su cuerpo en la pantalla. Pero no como un muñeco virtual, sino que era su réplica exacta, como si el chico estuviera viviendo dentro de la computadora. Y desnudo.

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Ah! ¡Estás desnudo!_

_»El_chino: ¿Qué?_

_»El_chino: No, no estoy desnudo… yo, yo estoy vestido… Tú estás desnuda._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Có-có-cómo que estoy desnuda?! ¡Si tengo puesto el pijama!_

_»El_chino: ¿Será un defecto del programa entonces?_

_»Flor de Primavera: Que horrible defecto, Dios…_

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Yo lo desconecto!_

»Sakura hizo exactamente lo que dijo y, aunque después pidió disculpas tal y cómo era normal en ella, estuvo sonrojada por el resto de la semana. Notó que rápidamente Shaoran también desconectaba la cámara y suspiró aliviada. Aunque luego se entristeció al ver lo que él a continuación escribía:

_»El_chino: Tengo que irme. Nos vemos._

_»Flor de Primavera: Ah, bueno. Mejor yo también me voy. Besos._

_»El_chino: Adiós._

_»El_chino: Ah, me olvidaba. Mi apellido es Li._

»Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada. ¡Sí había sido el Shaoran que ella conoció! Al día siguiente le contó todo a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, omitiendo la parte del programa y la desnudez, y su alegría se notó durante toda la clases, hasta había sonreído en matemáticas. Diariamente, Sakura empezó a conectarse a la página de Chat Mundial, buscando en especial la sala de amigos cuatro, la única casi siempre vacía, en el idioma japonés. Pero pasaron tres días hasta que El_chino volvió a entrar. Y ella, enseguida, inició un privado.

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Shaoran!_

_»El_chino: Hola._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡Soy yo! ¡Sakura Kinomoto!_

_»El_chino: ¿Kinomoto?_

_»El_chino: Ah, ¿cómo anda tu tiro?_

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿Sólo te acuerdas de eso…?_

_»El_chino: Era una broma, Kinomoto. No me imaginaba que tú serías Flor de Primavera…_

»Ambos empezaron a encontrarse todos los días a la misma hora en la misma sala de amigos cuatro. Hablaban trivialidades o simplemente discutían nuevamente sobre deportes. Dos meses y una semana más tarde, Sakura recibió una agradable sorpresa.

_»El_chino: Conseguí volver a Tomoeda en un intercambio estudiantil. En una semana vuelvo a allá._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡Qué alegría!_

_»Flor de Primavera: Oye, Shaoran… volvió a aparecer ese cartelito…_

_»El_chino: Ah, ¿a ti también?_

_»El_chino: Probémoslo._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡¿Quééé?!_

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿Qué dices Li? ¿No recuerdas que…?_

_»El_chino: Agh, tápate con tus manos, que los movimientos que haces también lo hacen tu figura._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¿En serio? No sé… no estoy muy segura._

_»El_chino: Yo lo pruebo, tu dime sí me ves._

_»Flor de Primavera: ¡No! ¡Espera!_

»Contestó tarde, porque en su pantalla apareció la imagen del cuerpo de Shaoran, adolescente, con los músculos entrenados y sus ojos chocolates y recelosos.

_»El_chino: ¿Y? ¿Me ves?_

_»Flor de Primavera: Por favor, no quites tu mano de tu… _

_»Flor de Primavera: …tu ingle._

_»El_chino: Prueba tú también._

_»Flor de Primavera: Ni loca. No soy exhibicionista._

_»El_chino: Vamos. Juro que no te voy a mirar, sólo quiero comprobar si al tocar con el mouse alguna parte de tu imagen, tú sentirás algo._

_»Flor de Primavera: Eso es… completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo voy a sentir lo que siente la imagen?_

_»El_chino: ¿Y cómo es que se ve nuestros cuerpos si la cámara capta únicamente nuestras caras? Eriol, un amigo, lo probó a esto también y dice que se siente._

»Shaoran tenía razón, eso era algo completamente raro. Además la curiosidad también la embargaba, por lo que la venció y presionó en aquel cartel extraño. Inmediatamente, con sus dos manos se tapó sus intimidades.

_»El_chino: Te veo. Bien, tengo que irme, pero antes dime si sientes esto._

»Sakura no entendió exactamente a que esto se refería cuando un cosquilleo en sus labios se hizo presente, y de repente empezó a sentir como si se los apretaran. Como si la estuvieran besando. Parecía casi magia. Una magia que duró cinco segundos. En ese momento abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida por aquel contacto y vio que en la ventana de Chat había un mensaje en rojo: El_chino se ha desconectado.

»Durante toda esa semana volvieron a hacer lo mismo. Se conectaban, se saludaban y jugaban a sentir ficticias sensaciones verdaderas. El beso tímido pasó a caricias y esas caricias se incrementaron, hasta la víspera de la llegada de Shaoran a Tomoeda. Ése día Sakura lo esperó, pero no se conectó.

»Cuando llegó al colegio al día siguiente, estaba ojerosa y levemente triste. Ahí la esperaba su mejor amiga con una sonrisa mayor a la que normalmente le obsequiaba. Le señaló a Sakura un árbol que estaba floreciendo y le comentó que debajo de éste la esperaba una sorpresa. Ella fue hasta allá y se encontró con un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, y de carne y hueso.

»— ¿Cómo anda tu tiro, Kinomoto? —preguntó Shaoran, produciendo un pequeño puchero en ella.

»— ¿Sólo eso me dices?

»Shaoran le sonrió y le agarró la mano, atrayéndola hacía sí, besando con dulzura la palma. Luego se acercó con su arrogancia típica y tomó su mentón con la mano. Unió sus labios en un beso verdadero y duradero. Un beso que fue el principio de muchos más, bajo aquel árbol.

»Y se dice que aquel día, ellos también faltaron a clase.

—¿Existen programas como ése?

—Por supuesto. Los inventó la compañía…

—Ah, no importa eso. No te creo. Sakura-san no parece el tipo de persona que viva en una computadora.

—Keiko-chan, eres muy observadora, ¿no?

—En verdad, Sakura aparenta ser dulce y tímida, pero ella no es así. Mira, la historia de ella y Shaoran empezó en un día nublado, el gris del cielo se extendía por toda la ciudad ocultando al astro sol, evitando que el calor de sus rayos alcanzara los cuerpos de los habitantes enfundados en bufandas, sacos y abrigos. Ocasionalmente, pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre la urbe, dándole final a la calma del lago del Templo Tsukihime, intentado enfriar inútilmente las calles, tratando de llamar la atención, enviando malogradas señales del encuentro cercano que se cernía en la ciudad. Era algo explosivo, casi prohibido.

»Sakura caminaba por la ciudad con tranquilidad cuando vio algo que la alertó. En el Templo a unas cuadras de su casa había algo extraño. Era una limosina, de la que, vislumbró a la lejanía, bajaba un joven vestido con una sotana. Le pareció levemente conocido, por lo que decidió acercarse a ver quién era el nuevo vecino. A medida que se aproximaba percibía su cabello y sus cejas espesas y su esencia serena.

»— ¿Hola? —saludó a modo de pregunta, demostrando una expresión insegura y llamando la atención del joven.

»—Buenos días.

»La voz grave y el acento extranjero hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

»—Soy… soy Sakura Kinomoto, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Eres… nuevo?

»—Sí —contestó él simplemente.

»— ¿De dónde vienes, si puedo preguntar?

»El chico la observó con una mirada penetrante.

»—Hong Kong.

»— ¡Guau! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Siempre me hubiese gustado conocer otra ciudad! ¿Y cómo te llamas, por cierto?

»— Li Shaoran.

»El joven hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Sakura se quedó pasmada. Si no había escuchado mal, ése era Li Shaoran, un niño rico que había ido hace mucho tiempo con ella a la Primaria durante unos meses. ¿Ahora era un religioso? ¿Había dejado de ser tan testarudo, arrogante, competitivo y… dulce? Ella, realmente, no lo podía creer.

»Regresó a su casa caminando en silencio, con su mente vagando alrededor de la figura en túnica que le impactó. Quería comprobar que Li Shaoran no había cambiado, y para eso se había propuesto seducirlo. Además, ¿qué más emocionante que seducir a un monje, o lo que sea? Y para esclarecer su meta, puso un límite de tiempo: si en un mes no había hecho el amor con Li, dejaría que su hermano le molestase todo el tiempo que quiera que ella no demostraría signo alguno de enfado. En cambio, si consiguiera sólo un beso como mucho, no le replicaría a su hermano pero podría poner mala cara.

»Luego, en el justo instante que se enteró que Shaoran se incorporaba a su escuela, y el destino la favoreció colocándolo en su mismo curso y haciéndole sentarse detrás de ella; ella sonrió. Disimuladamente se subió más la falda, dejando a la vista de cualquiera sus largas y blancas piernas. Empezó a hacerle compañía en los recreos y a visitar a menudo el templo, buscando encantarle, y también saber todo de él. Desprendía dulzura, y feromonas. Tantas que ni Buda podría resistirse.

»Y Shaoran, con su seriedad, nadie hubiese creído que algún día sería capaz de arrebatarle a Sakura su encanto y libertad y atarlo a él con su apacible y lenta manera de seducción.

»Tal vez, todo empezó siendo un juego para ver quién era el que daba el primer paso a la locura.

»Casi veinte días después de la llegada de Shaoran, Sakura fue al templo en su habitual recorrido. Buscó con la mirada dónde podría estar aquel joven de sotana que era su objetivo y lo halló sentado al lado de la estatua de Buda. Estaba en una postura extraña, con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda en un ángulo agudo, y con la cabeza agachada y escondida entre las piernas. Sakura se preguntó si acaso él estaba orando o qué. Pero al verlo aparentemente tan concentrado, eligió dejarlo en paz por hoy. Dio un paso hacia atrás inaudible para cualquiera; empero él levantó su cabeza y la miró fijamente, penetrante, con los ojos chocolates remarcados por un poder atrayente anormal.

»Y Sakura quedó cautiva.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos?

—¡Sakura, Shaoran!

—¿Cómo andan? —cuestionó la aludida, sentándose con su novio y saludando a todos con una sonrisa.

—Me están contando cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron.

—Bien, Keiko-chan. Entonces que continuen.

—Sigo, entonces. Bien… ¿Dónde quedé? Ah, no importa, empiezo de vuelta…

»Sakura era una alumna tranquila, cuando, un día, en su casa descubrió que en una caja en una puerta chiquita y secreta detrás del televisor había una baraja de cartas como las de tarot. Pero no era cartas comunes y silvestres. Tenía unos magníficos poderes mágicos que, al abrir la caja, ella los adquirió. Podía utilizar los poderes de cada carta a su antojo, luchando contra el mal que azota al mundo.

»Ella siempre se preparaba para combatir llevando consigo las cartas y a su guardián. Éste era un ser extraño, que tenía normalmente las respuestas justas para ayudarles. Era un ser sabio y vanidoso, que se complementaba y a la vez se contradecía. Y eso no era todo, era un híbrido único e irrepetible. Adoptaba la forma de un peluche pequeño de bolsillo volador para acompañarla en todo momento.

»El continuo pleito con la maldad empeoró el día que un rayo cayó en la Torre Aguja y ella conoció al descendiente del clan de magos y hechiceros Li. Éste era hostil y estaba entrenado para hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir esas cartas mágicas. Ambos lucharon con ansia repetidas veces, cada uno buscando quedarse con el objetivo. Las peleas incluso llegaron a la escuela, donde Li se anotó para estar más cerca de su meta…

Ring.

—Acaba de tocar el timbre… eh, creo que lo mejor sería que entraramos a clases, ¿o no Shaoran?

—Sí, sí. Vamos.

—¡Pero Sa…! Oh, yo quiero que me termine de contar la historia. Aunque igual no te creo, Yamazaki.

—Y haces bien, Keiko-chan. Mejor vámonos.

—No deberías seguir mintiendo, Takashi —reprendió Chiharu mientras observaba a sus dos amigas seguir a la pareja de enamorados. A su lado, Yamazaki y Rika sonrieron.

—Es que algún día voy a ser novelista, ya lo decidí Chiharu. Pero… ¿soy yo o Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron nerviosos cuando dije lo de las cartas y el peluche?

—Ahora que lo dices… sí. Además estaban muy apurados por irse —comentó Rika.

—Anda a saber —alzó los hombros—. Oye, Takashi, ¿por qué todas tus historias decían algo de… sexo?

—Por que eso ya pasó, ¿o no?

Chiharu se sonrojó visiblemente.

—¿Y yo qué sé, pervertido?


End file.
